


Shikiori no Hane

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/M, Tumblr: ffxvweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: One day, even if I lose my humanity, would you still love me? | Day 6: Tragedy/Ardyn Izunia | Based on the song "Shikiori no Hane" by Hitoshizuku x Yama-P





	Shikiori no Hane

It was snowing when they had first met.

That much, he remembered.

He told her of this as they huddled together in the shack by the Alstor Slough, trying to keep away the cold of the sudden Lucian winters. He could feel her warmth seeping into even the darkest recesses of his accursed soul.

As the words left his chapped lips, she sent him a soft smile before trying to conceal her blush behind the wing attached to his coat sleeve, the garment a present she had made for his birthday.

The following morning, the snow had cleared enough for them to continue their journey, ever hopeful to find a way to release him from the will of the Astrals.

—–XV—–

Soon, it was spring.

 

The pair were currently travelling the lands of Galahd, ever vigilant in their search for answers. They had been traversing the vast landscape for close to a week, the journey taking a toll on their bodies.

However, as they rested, the woman was unable to restrain herself after seeing the wild beauty of the landscape in front of her. She burst out into song in time with the chirping of the birds. He recognized the language she sang in, the exclusive language of her people.

 

“Haru no otozure o…Ibuki no yorokobi saezuru tori-tachi to utau~” 

 

“Your voice is beautiful,” he said, taking in his beloved’s blissful expression. This caused the woman to blush, her pale skin making it more prominent.

A tentative smile then made its way onto her lips as she asked him, “If someday, when you are freed and I no longer had this voice…would you still love me?”

His contented expression morphed into one of surprise, then to delight as he laughed.

 

“Of course I would,” he said as he made his way to her side. Stroking her cheek affectionately, he continued, “Because you had stayed with me even when everyone else pushed me away…I would still love you even long after we had died.”

—–XV—–

The summer’s heat truly was unforgiving.

 

The lovers were taking a short break in their search for answers at Altissia, enjoying the sights and tastes of the water-walled city. They had initially come to seek answers and offer prayers to the Tidemother.

Then it happened.

The Scourge that had been festering in him began to act out of control, the sun’s harsh light causing him to scream in pain as he lashed out at many passerby…

 

Including his beloved.

 

Horrified at the sight of her blood and scars, he immediately lifted her into his arms and made haste for the nearest hospital. As the doctors took her away for treatment, he then promptly collapsed from exhaustion and worry.

When he next awoke, he immediately noticed two things.

 

The feeling of a warm and familiar hand in his.

The muffled sobs coming from the right side of his bed.

 

Turning ever so slightly, he could see his beloved weeping as she prayed.

“Please…he’s already had enough…don’t do this to him anymore…”

Her words broke his heart, causing him to wish he hadn’t woken up in the first place. He attempted to go back to sleep then, hoping she wouldn’t sense that he had woken up.

But his efforts were in vain.

 

“Ah, Ardyn,” she sniffled, trying to put on a brave face for him. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, love,” he murmured, taking her hand in both of his. Sensing that she didn’t want to talk about the crying episode she had just gone through, he attempted to change the subject.

“Your hands…even after all the travelling we had done, even after they had become so calloused,” he smiled, running his thumbs over the pale flesh. “They are still so beautiful.”

The room went silent at his words, the only sounds that could be heard being the quiet murmurs of the doctors and nurses bustling outside. Biting her lip, the raven-haired woman looked him straight in the eyes and asked him a question.

“If someday, when we are together and my hands become as gnarled as tree bark…would you still love me then?”

Noticing her change in words, he chuckled sadly and gave his reply.

 

“Of course I would,” he said, not daring to meet her gaze. As if sensing the melancholy in his heart, the Scourge decided to make itself known once more as the Accursed coughed up blood as black as pitch, his eyes turning a molten gold. “Because you did not leave my side even during the moments when I was not able to hold back the Scourge any longer…I would still love you even if the darkness consumes me whole.”

—–XV—– 

The months flew by, and soon the world was dyed in the vivid colors of autumn.

 

The occasion did not bring the duo much joy, however, as Ardyn only grew worse as time went by.

He was barely able to hold back the Scourge now, causing mayhem and destruction everywhere he went. More often than not, his beloved would find herself apologizing and doing her best to rectify the damage he had caused.

 

That wasn’t the worst of it, however.

 

Most days, the Scourge would only cause him to go berserk. Unfortunately, the worst episodes would also severely affect his mind.

And those would be the days that would break her heart more than any amount of lashing out ever could.

 

“You pitiful wretch of a woman,” he had snarled during his most recent episode. He had yanked her up by her hair then, holding her up to his level as he said, “I never should have kept you around in the first place. A powerless scrub like you is not needed in this world.”

 

The words, though she knew they were spoken under the influence of the darkness that had tainted his heart, pierced through her very soul. Each encounter left her more vulnerable and afraid…

…Yet at the same time, more determined and stubborn.

 

She prayed to the Astrals every day and night, begging for any one of them to heed her pleas…

To end both his suffering and hers.

Then one night on the outskirts of Tenebrae, while Ardyn was asleep, someone finally appeared and answered her call.

 

“There is no undoing that which we have imposed upon him,” the Draconian had said, granting her the ability to understand his tongue. “But there is a way by which we could ease his suffering somehow…allow him to be more in control of his actions. The price to be paid would be heavy, however.”

“Lord Bahamut,” the woman pleaded. “I care not for what price I must pay…Please, save us.”

The Draconian was silent for a few minutes, heaving a great sigh as he said:

 

“Even if that price were to be your own humanity?”

 

The woman was taken aback at the question, mind reeling at the possibility of losing herself. There was no doubt in her mind that part of her loved him still, even after all he had put her through the past couple of months.

But was she willing to sacrifice everything for him? To give up the possibility of leading a normal life?

 

The answer came to her easily.

 

“Even if the price were to be my own humanity,” she firmly said. “All I ask is for the chance to save him and me, both. That we may both be, if not happier, then at least more at peace with ourselves.”

The Draconian nodded as she gave her answer, looking almost proud of her. He then spoke once more.

 

“Before I collect the price we have agreed on, would you like to say your goodbyes?”

“Goodbyes?” She repeated. “Whatever for?”

“I have decided to reward your selflessness.” Bahamut seemed to smile. “Instead of wandering all of Eos forever as an immortal such as he, you shall take your place among the Astrals as one of our Messengers.”

 

“A Messenger…” She was taken aback at the power being offered to her. “But I honestly feel like I don’t deserve such an honor…”

“Being a Messenger would allow you more chances to guide your beloved on the right path,” the Draconian reasoned. “You would help him achieve eternal peace at a quicker pace, as aid to the Chosen King, their Oracle, and those who precede them.”

The raven-haired woman thoroughly considered this, noting all the good she could do for the future.

 

And more importantly, for her love.

 

“I accept your most generous offer, Lord Bahamut,” she bowed reverently.

“Then it shall be done,” he intoned. “Do you require a few minutes alone with the Accursed?”

“Yes,” she replied softly.

 

“So be it.” He acknowledged the request. “I shall return when you are ready. All you need do is just call upon me.”

With a quick nod, the Draconian had vanished, leaving the lovers alone once more.

—–XV—–

“Ardyn…” The woman murmured as she entered the tent, stroking his cheek gently. The man did not seem to stir at her touch, his light snores still audible. This only made her laugh though, one that rang hollow even to her ears.

“My love,” she continued as tears welled up in her eyes. “If one day, as you were asleep, I were to lose my humanity to the very gods that shunned you to save you…I wonder, would you still love me then?”

 

When she had received no response, she simply chuckled to herself and said, “I guess I shall never know…”

She proceeded to kiss his cheek before rising, quietly making her way out of the tent. Once she found herself outside, she called for the Draconian.

 

“Lord Bahamut, I am ready now.”

“Then it shall be done.”

As soon as the words were spoken, the raven-haired woman felt a gentle warmth envelop her. It could be felt in every fiber of her being, blessing her with a portion of the Astrals’ power. Her mind began to fill itself with new knowledge: the history of Eos, how to use her powers, and the tasks she must accomplish as Messenger. She felt safer and more complete than she had felt in months…

 

And yet, lonelier.

 

When it was all over, she steadied herself and proceeded to take stock of the information she now possessed. Now familiar with how to visit the plane of the Astrals, she was about to will herself there to begin her service before a familiar voice stopped her.

 

“Wait!”

 

Startled, she looked behind her to see a disheveled Ardyn, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

“Don’t leave without letting me say goodbye…Please.” He begged of the newly blessed Messenger.

As she was about to refuse him for fear of heartbreak, her heart and mind both screamed for her to stay and listen.

“Very well,” she replied shakily. “What did you want to say, my love?”

 

As the words had escaped her lips, he lunged forward and captured them in a passionate and loving kiss. Initially caught off guard, she returned the gesture with equal fervor as soon as she recovered her senses.

When both had come up for air, he held her face in both hands and said:

 

“Of course I would still love you,” he whispered, tears falling freely. “You, who had stayed with me all this time, even as you watched me waste away. You, who begged and pleaded my impossible case with the Astrals every night. You, who gave up your own humanity so I may find some semblance of peace…”

“No matter what may happen to either of us in the future,” he continued. “I will always love you, my beautiful flower….My Gentiana.”

“And I you, my light.” The raven-haired woman replied, crying freely. “But for now…this is farewell. Take care, always.”

 

With that, she vanished in a shower of crystal shards reminiscent of snow flakes. Ardyn, now feeling the full force of his loss, cried to the heavens for his beloved. He screamed until his throat was raw, cursed the Astrals and Izunia for subjecting him to his fate, and cried until he simply…couldn’t.

He then collapsed onto the grass, breathlessly singing a line from his beloved’s favorite song before passing out from exhaustion and heartbreak.

 

“Soshite kawarazu kimi o aishiteru yo…”

**Author's Note:**

> Translation Notes:
> 
> “Haru no otozure o, ibuki no yorokobi saezuru tori-tachi to utau”: With a breath of joy, I sang of spring’s arrival along with the chirping birds.
> 
>  
> 
> “Soshite kawarazu kimi o aishiteru yo”: And just like always, I love you


End file.
